Death is the Outcome
by BSlove
Summary: Kagome is determined to make sure Inuyasha is only hers, even if she has to kill. Rated M R for some language and killing. One-Shot!


**Hey guys, hwo you doing? Just wanted to post this because it is how i feel at the moment. but I'm not going to do it I promise. I hope you like it and I promise to update Maidens soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today I hanged out with my friends for the whole day. My ex showed up by night time, with his girlfriend. I don't mind, only that not just a week ago he wanted me back. I'm happy he moved on, but I don't want her to get hurt. Our relationship was a very one love kinda thing. In the concept of love being sex. He always wanted to have sex, I never did. So I broke us up and I was happy with my decision. Tonight he told me to call him but not tonight because he would be 'busy'. When I saw him drive away with the girl in the front and his guy friend in the back I became extremely pissed. I never was allowed to ride in the front when that guy friend rode with us. Never.

"Kagome, you listening to us?" Sango asked me.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking." I smiled at her.

She nodded and we walked into Bed, Bath and Beyond. I walked to the kitchen utensil's and grabbed a set of knifes. I loved knifes, I didn't do anything with them, I just loved them. We paid for the things we got and left. Sango took me home in her new white truck. She parked outside my house and locked the doors before I got out.

"Kagome, don't let it get to you. He is just a cheap dick head who wants to just get with someone who is a virgin then take it from her. He isn't even worth your time to think about." Sango said. I nodded and she unlocked the doors and I left. I stood there at the side of the street watching her leave. I stood there for about ten more minutes when my brother came out to me. He was about two years older than me and treated me like his baby sister.

"Kaggie, you okay?" he asked me. I turned to him and just cried. I cried because I didn't know what to do, I cried for how my ex treated me. I cried for how wicked this world is.

He took me into a hug and just let me cry. He picked me up and took me to my room. He laid me on my bed and turned the light off. I dropped my bag on the floor and fell asleep. The next day I sat at my desk and just wrote. I wrote how I felt and how I was going to deal with it.

I put it into an envelope and addressed it to whoever found it. I put on some cute clothes and left. I went and got a stuffed kitten, a tube of lipstick and a pack of condoms. I packed them separately and wrote with a red marker 'Inuyasha'. I walked up to his door of his house and put the package with the kitten down, rang the door bell and ran to my car. He had never seen my car, seeing how I bought after we broke up. He opened the door, looked around then looked down at the package. He picked it up and walked inside.

I got into my car and drove off. I got home and my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Inuyasha. I ended the call then went out to the garage, cell phone in hand. I found my fathers hammer and smashed the phone. I gathered the pieces and went to my room and lit a large candle. It was vanilla, my favorite. One piece at a time I put the phone into the fire, sparks flying occasionally. After all the pieces were gone I let the candle burn for about ten minutes. After it was done, I picked it up and blew out the flame. I put the lid on it then threw it in the trash. I then went to sleep.

The next day I got up and pulled on my bathing suit and put on a short skirt and a tang top. I grabbed my keys and left. I went to the gym and swam for a while. I hooked up with a guy and we went to his apartment and had a major make out which led to sex, which I enjoyed. After that I left and went to Inuyasha's house. I took the package with the lipstick and dropped it at his door knocked and ran down the side walk like I was running to meet someone. He picked up the package and took it inside. I then ran back to my car and got in. I drove to Sango's house and stayed there for probably twenty minutes when her phone rang.

"Hey Yash, whats up?" she said.

"No, I haven't seen Kagome since the other day. Oh, no I don't think she did. It had lipstick in it?" she giggled a little and looked at me holding her thumb up. "If I see I'll let her now and find out, K? Alright, I'll talk to ya later." She hung up and laughed.

I stood and grabbed my keys. "I got to hit the road, Sango. I'll talk to you later." I told her walking to the door.

"Kagome, why is your phone dead? I've been like calling you for the past couple days but it always went to voicemail." Sango said to my back.

"I accidently smashed it." I said then left. When I got home I went directly to bed not even changing.

The next day I got up and took a shower. Today was Wednesday and it was my workout day, usually with Inuyasha. So I got on my workout shorts and sports bra and took off towards the gym in my nice black car.

When I got there I saw Inuyasha with his new girlfriend. So I went up to the desk and asked for a personal trainer, male. I got a really hot wolf demon, who's name was Kouga. He helped me work out, although I didn't need his help, he was pretty cute. I could feel Inuyasha's eyes on me the whole time. When my workout was done, I left the building and walked down to the ice cream parlor. I got me a three scoop strawberry cone. I walked back to my car and got in just as Inuyasha walked out with his girl all over him. He saw my car and thought he recognized it but just brushed it off. I drove to his house and dropped off the last package, the condoms. I drove to the other corner and waited for him to come home. He finally got home and picked up the package, his girl all over him. I drove away and he saw my car and looked at it funny.

I went home and hopped into the shower. I got out and went downstairs to grab some food. The phone rang and Souta answered it.

"Oh hello Inuyasha." I heard him say. So I walked out to him and motioned to him that I was not here then walked to my room.

I went to sleep three hours later and slept in the next day, Thursday. I slept till one and got into the shower, again. I put one some shorts and a tang top and went to go get something to eat. I had to kill at least ten hours, so I watched a bunch of movies. By eleven I was ready to go. I went to my room and pulled out the knifes. I put the largest one into my purse then grabbed one letter I had written and went to my car. I got in my car and rove to Inuyasha's house. When I got there, he was all alone. So I took out my spare key he had given me and unlocked the door. I walked in and saw him sleeping n the couch. I walked over to him and took out my knife. I straddled his waist which woke him up. When he saw me, he had a confused look.

"What the hell Kagome, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to kill you." I told him and not even giving him a chance to respond I dug the knife into his heart. He gushed out blood as I stabbed him multiple times. When I decided he was good and dead I then wrapped my finger around his hand and stabbed myself. My last look was his golden eyes then I fell into eternal darkness.

"Today two bodies were found in a house on 5th avenue. A letter was found, made to who ever found them. They were lovers who wanted to be alone and together forever. The person who found them was the boy's girlfriend and said that the girl was his ex girl friend. We talked to the parents of both teens and they said that they never even knew they had broken up." Sango clicked the t.v off.

"I can't believe they are died." She said.

"I found this letter in her room." Souta said handing Sango the letter.

_Dear whoever,_

_If you are reading this then I am most likely dead. I was sick of Inuyasha's attitude so I killed him then I killed myself. I just want to let everyone know I love all my friends and couldn't ask for a better life. Please don't make my funeral a long one with everyone dressed in black. I want the color to be white, put a white dress on me to. I want to be buried right next to Inuyasha. I would like Sango and Souta to be the ones who talks or does those speech things, and no one else. I also want a white casket. Some people are probably why I did it, I did it because I loved him and if I couldn't have him nobody could. I bought the knifes at Bed, Bath and Beyond. I also sent him the kitten, lipstick and pack of condoms. Please don't mourn over my body. I hope to see you guys when you are in your eighties or what ever. Talk to you real soon, Bye!_

_Love Kagome_

_Ps, Sango, don't cry!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and if you had a recent relationship that you despised write about it, it feels good to get it all out. Well till next time, Tootles^^**


End file.
